Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is one of the hotspots in current flat panel display researches. Compared with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), OLED has advantages such as fast response, high brightness, high contrast, low power consumption, easy for the implementation of flexible display etc, and is considered to be the next generation of mainstream displays.